


если говорить о Лоуренсе

by oyasuminasan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyasuminasan/pseuds/oyasuminasan
Summary: Свинством можно было назвать эту фразу лишь с одной стороны. С другой стороны можно смело обозвать грубостью. Наверно, потому что фраза задевала его самого — это всё было скрыто, упрятано далеко и надолго. Возможно ещё из-за слабости, о которой Томас Джефферсон знал. По крайней мере зацепиться и отреагировать на эту фразу было меньшей грубостью, чем сказать её. Александр поёжился. Никто не должен ворошить прошлое. Особенно Джефферсон.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 1





	если говорить о Лоуренсе

**Author's Note:**

> слишком старая работа и мне стыдно, но пусть она тоже тут полежит

— Я буду для тебя кем захочешь, Гамильтон. Конкурентом. Партнёром. Другом. Любовником. Лоуренсом.

Зацепиться за эту фразу хотелось больше, чем проигнорировать, хотя бы потому, что это говорил его оппонент Томас Джефферсон. Ну, хотя бы поэтому. Свинством это было гораздо наименьшим, чем сказать эту фразу. В принципе это было даже грубостью, так что игнорировать Томаса смотрящего на него сверху вниз, — но не потому что он был надменен, хотя он был, но не в этот момент, а банально потому, что был выше его на голову — было невозможно и он говорил таким надломленным голосом, что Гамильтон вздрогнул, как от холода.

Был полдень, был четверг. Была встреча кабинетов. Они просидели там около четырёх часов, делая перерывы на естественные нужды и на то, чтобы со злобой посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Кто-то сидел в зале, жадно записывая их слова, кто-то спал на стуле, кто-то комментировал их слова, иногда мерзко увлекаясь и переходя за грань положенных выражений по поводу происходящего, кто-то спорил почти также как они, возможно даже увлечённее, захлёбываясь соплями и слюнями, кто-то как Мэдисон и Бёрр молчал как рыба, будто бы за всех отдуваясь. Джефферсон ходил как тигр в клетке, Вашингтон предлагал сделать перерыв на что, конечно, никто не согласился, поэтому он настоял, с нескрываемым раздражением.

Кажется, Мэдисон с облегчением выдохнул, когда они всё-таки решили сделать перерыв, да и Джефферсон тоже. Он вообще не очень любил говорить на такую большую аудиторию и поэтому также как и Гамильтон составил план своего ответа на слова оппонента, правда, вряд ли он писал так же быстро как он. Гамильтон готов поспорить, что в его плане была не выполнена и половина — слишком уж во многих темах они не могли сойтись и пересмотреть свою точку зрения, что казалось абсолютно невозможным.

Гамильтон не остановится, пока не протолкнёт свой план в конгресс — это знали все в этой комнате, в которой происходила встреча и, наверняка, все и за её пределами.  
Джефферсон не успокоится, пока до Гамильтона не дойдёт тот факт, что он прав не везде, как сам считает — неужели, он не видит, что у него нет голосов по этой проблеме?  
Конечно, их объединял тот факт, что они не остановятся, но то, что это совпадение было обращено на них, делало этот факт далеко не помогающим в общении.

И без слов было понятно, что они все были взвинчены до предела, обозлены, накрученные, с охрипшими голосами и видеть друг друга не могли. Никто даже не мог это отрицать, так что когда Вашингтон объявил перерыв, половина зала была как-то ужасно счастлива и треть зала, не долго думая, вышли на воздух, чтобы проветриться и зайти обратно уже с новыми бредовыми мыслями и идеями по поводу национального банка, о которых никто их не спрашивал. Зевак и философов собралось знатное количество, столько жирных ублюдков Гамильтон в одном месте в своей жизни не видел. Слава богу, большинство вышли действительно надолго.

Джефферсон злобно взглянул на него и вышел из комнаты, ни кем не удерживаемый, как какой-то павлин, вышедший на охоту на самок, гордо расправив свой хвост и высоко подняв вверх своё мерзкое лицо. После него никто не стремился выходить, наверно, потому что, когда он вышел из комнаты хлопнул дверью с такой силой, будто отдувался за всех зевак, которые вышли до него. Катись к чёрту, тогда подумал Гамильтон, просто катись к чёрту.

Когда вернулся, он придавил своей задницей бумаги на столе и глубоко вздохнул. Мэдисон вопросительно поднял голову, предпочитая не говорить буквально ничего, кроме предложений из пяти слов либо молча наседать на человека своим взглядом, как сейчас. Томас фыркнул в ответ и начал что-то писать в своём плане, периодически что-то зачёркивая. Этим также занялся Гамильтон, пока его не окликнул Вашингтон.

— Гамильтон, на пару слов.

Вновь обменявшись взглядами с Джефферсоном, он пошёл в кабинет Вашингтона, проклиная свой хриплый усталый голос, после этой многочасовой дискуссии голова варила плохо, хотя он и не будет останавливаться, пока не закончит, но мысли о перерыве никак не могли покинуть его голову.

Его супруга, Элайза, ждала его дома с сыном Филиппом и он очень хотел их увидеть — день казался бесконечно долгим, конечно, из-за встречи с Томасом его настроение окончательно испортилось и очень хотелось домой, обнять их и отдохнуть, забыть этот день — прогнать мысли об отдыхе получалось неохотно.

— Молодой человек, вы же понимаете, что если вы не представите свой план в конгресс и не договоритесь с Джефферсоном и Мэдисоном о нём, они попросят вас об отставке?

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал немного усталый Вашингтона, хотя он не был злым или недовольным, просто Гамильтон слишком перенервничал за этот день и даже обычный голос его напугал.

— Да. Вы можете на меня расчитывать. — осталось выдавить ему с вежливой улыбкой, надеясь на то, что она выглядела именно такой. Улыбка выходила скорее вымученной, лучше было бы ему не улыбаться вообще, но хотелось этим ободрить и обнадёжить хотя бы себя.

Конечно, он знал о чём говорил Вашингтон. Всё это было понятно и без слов, конечно, ему нужно одобрение, ему нужны голоса, а им нужен его смелый план. И, конечно, он не хотел уходить в отставку. Ему необходим перерыв, но как он может останавливаться пока его план всё ещё не выдвинут и не одобрен в Конгрессе? Хотелось бы закончить с ним поскорее. Ему писала Анжелика, она скоро приедет к ним. Она говорила ему не останавливаться пока он не найдёт компромисс и они не сойдутся во мнениях. Бог ты мой, знала бы она то, что происходит на Встрече кабинетов — никогда бы такого не сказала.

— Разберитесь с этим, Александр, — добавил Вашингтон, устало потерев кончиками пальцев виски, — это приказ вашего командира.

Разговор был коротким. И вряд ли требовал ответа, продолжения и таких же споров как пару минут назад. На всякий случай, он спросил сколько времени ещё будет длиться перерыв. Вашингтон дал ещё десять минут, сказал он так, как отрезал и всем видом говоря ему выйти. Здесь делать ему больше нечего. Вашингтон был прав. Гамильтон был не прав, просто не хотел в это верить; в то, что он, ну, немного проёбывается.

В конце концов, у него есть десять минут, за которые нужно успеть прийти в себя, освежиться и придумать как ему сойтись во мнениях с таким человеком, как Томас Джефферсон. В принципе и с Джеймсом Мэдисоном тоже, его немой укор звучит ещё хуже, чем попытки Джефферсона рассказать свою точку зрения. Наверно, на него просто сильно действует молчание. Вот почему он никогда не поймёт Бёрра.

Не стоит и говорить, что кабинет Джорджа Вашингтона он покинул с некой растерянностью, что ему делать дальше. Как найти подход к делу? Голова уже совсем не варила, чёрт, он нуждается в перерыве. Слава богу, думает Гамильтон, у него ещё есть время продумать, как ему найти этот сраный компромисс. Он может быть очень убедительным, но сегодняшний день только доказывает обратное.

Зайти в уборную и провести там время, конечно, не поможет ему выдвинуть план в Конгресс, но хотя бы поможет прийти в себя — он слишком много думает об отдыхе, это невыносимо, ему так хочется побыть с семьёй этим летом — и продумать, что ему стоит сказать.

В туалете пусто, чисто и как-то стеклянно. Александр умывается холодной водой — умывается один раз, второй, вытирает влажной ладонью шею, менее жарко или нервно не становится, и тогда он, недолго думая, суёт голову под кран.

Потом выпрямляется, отряхивается, капли летят во все стороны, на зеркало, на него самого, на белой рубашке хорошо видны мутные следы. Гамильтон не успевает и пискнуть, когда слышит противный голос. Ровно на секунду задерживается мысль, что голос у него как у Лафайета и, к счастью, только на мгновение.

— Ох, мистер Гамильтон, мы продолжаем с вами встречаться! — притворно сладко говорит голос и Александр даже не думает поворачиваться к нему лицом; он стоит уперевшись руками на раковину либо таким образом выражая протест либо просто задолбавшись окончательно.

Какого хрена ты здесь стоишь, со злобой думает Гамильтон, хотя это общественное место, почему именно сейчас ему приспичило посмотреть на него — мокрого, потного и нервного, по видимому ещё не пришедшему в себя до конца.

— Освободишь место? Не одному тебе душно. — всё-таки спустя пару секунд раздражается Томас и буквально выпихивает его от раковины. Александр отлетает к стене, немного ударяясь затылком.

Хорошо, что он подумал, что ему просто стало жарко, а не то, что он разнервничался, если это можно так назвать. Александр Гамильтон просто давно не отдыхал вот и всё. А так всё нормально. Сейчас он просто дождётся когда Томас уйдёт из уборной и снова умоется. Всё в порядке, ему просто нужно дать пару минут. Просто пару минут, разве не для этого Вашингтон объявил о перерыве?

Томас умывается бесконечно долго, испытывая его терпение и также зная, что Гамильтон ещё не подготовил свою речь. С издевательским наслаждением Томас посмотрел в зеркало, чтобы увидеть его разгневанное лицо. Но оно таким не было. Александр не злился, скорее не хотел этого показывать, ему не пятнадцать и Джефферсону, кстати, тоже. Он просто ждал, пока его клоунада под названием — я знаю, что тебе нужно к раковине и доработать план по государственному долгу, но я тебе, сука, не дам это сделать, потому что я последняя сволочь в Нью-Йорке — закончится. Просто пара минут, он же не может изображать великого мученика над единственной раковине в этом сраном туалете долго.

Проходит две минуты и семь секунд — кажется он начинает считать уже от нервов и злости на происходящее, какого хрена, Джефферсон, тебе вообще сколько лет, что за ерунду ты выдумал — и Томас отходит от раковины в противоположный угол комнаты, скрещивая руки на груди. Александр делает вид, что его здесь нет и это не Томас неотрывно смотрит на то, как он суёт голову в рукомойник как какой-то последний идиот. Мыслить получается лучше, Гамильтон смотрит на часы. Осталось пять минут.

Томас стоял, закрыв дверь спиной и прикрыв глаза, также игнорируя его. Наверное, Александр не имел права на него обижаться, — хотя, нет, на Джефферсона это не распространялось — он не следил за языком, когда ему дали слово. Что-то успело накопиться за всё время, когда Джефферсон говорил и он резко потерял контроль над собой.

— Пропустишь меня? — наконец спросил Гамильтон, спустя ещё минуту молчания, которое не давило на него, слава богу, что они молчат, а то они точно бы обозлились друг на друга; атмосфера между ними была всё ещё напряжённой и то, что Александр решился прервать тишину между ними своим непривычно глухим голосом было каким-то ужасным.

Томас молча отошёл к раковине и к кабинкам, абсолютно молча, неспешно, так словно перед ним сейчас разложится красная ковровая дорожка. Гамильтон также тихо прошёл к двери и хлопнул ею так, что могло разбиться стекло. Оправдывать этот поступок усталостью можно было и это было так, но столько вещей он сделал из-за усталости, из-за того, что хотелось просто выплеснуть гнев, что с этим пора уже что-то делать.

(Тот факт, что Джефферсон был с собранными в низкий хвост волосами и без его ужасно пафосного малинового пиджака, он не увидел. Или просто проигнорировал стараясь не думать, не думать об этом, нет. Боже мой, неужели, он всё ещё не смирился с письмом из Южной Каролины и тихим голосом Элайзы, читающим то самое ужасное отвратительное письмо? Сколько там прошло лет? Сколько ещё должно пройти времени, что бы он не думал об этом, господи, блять. Причём тут вообще Джефферсон — его волосы вообще не привыкли к резинке, выбивались из хвоста, липли к лицу, торчали во все стороны. По идиотски, подумал тогда Гамильтон, когда Джефферсон зашёл в уборную. А ещё подумал про дикое сходство с Лафайетом, но это уже какие-то детали. Просто было жарко, — нет ничего хуже лета в городе, было бы лучше если бы Элайза забрала детей к её отцу — логично, что он собрал волосы и снял пиджак, Александр приди в себя.)

Как происходила дальше Встреча кабинетов он помнил уже как-то расплывчато. Кажется, все вспомнили, что они разумные люди, все говорили мало, улыбались много и всё по делу, ничего личного, наверное, все просто хотели домой. Александр хотел больше всех и, кажется, сегодня ему даже что-то получилось — этот законопроект прошёл через Сенат практически без проблем, неужели, уже есть какой-то прогресс спустя столько часов, стольких сказанных слов и против друг друга и против плана Гамильтона. Чего только не было, все были недовольными, уставшими, вымотанными, а из-за слишком жаркой погоды многим даже стало дурно. Последнее чего бы хотелось видеть Александру это людей без сознания. Встречу решили перенести на завтра или скорее завершить её, всё-таки что-то где-то было сделано, что-то было одобрено и несколько раз обговорено и уже не нуждалось в тщательном обсуждении. Скорее на завтра отойдут уже проблемы с Палатой представителей. Уже было достаточным то, что законопроект прошёл через Сенат и никаких вопросов к нему не было. К чёрту этот Сенат, из-за него они здесь, в одной маленькой душной комнате с кучей людей, просидели больше пяти часов. Гамильтон глянул на часы. Полчетвёртого.

Когда многие начали выходить из кабинета, неспешно, собираясь, всё ещё немного обсуждая то, что было сегодня на повестке дня, вот тогда Александр и начал собираться, чтобы выйти незаметно, затеряться среди людей и ничего уже не обсуждать. Почему-то очень хотелось тишины, надеюсь он ещё не превращается в Бёрра, а просто в связи обстоятельств понимает его больше. Побыстрей бы уже вернуться домой, Анжелика скоро должна приехать к ним, к его жене и маленькому Филиппу, к ним нужно успеть вырваться, чем быстрее они закончат, тем лучше. В конце концов, он даже был готов сидеть здесь по шесть и семь часов, главное, чтобы побыстрее вырваться к семье.

Когда Александр вышел на крыльцо, было очень ветрено. Ветер колыхал ветви деревьев с достаточно большой силой, чтобы можно было сорвать парочку слабых деревьев с корнем. Отвратительно. Он попытался прикрыть шею и часть лица воротником, то ли от холода, то ли из-за ассоциации с ураганом, который уничтожил с лица Земли его город. Конечно, ассоциация была странная, хотя ветер действительно становился сильнее с каждой минутой. Идти домой не хотелось, несмотря на то, что его ждали дома. На самом деле ждали, ничего не прося взамен, кроме того, чтобы он оставался живым и уделял своей семье время.

Пора было уже уходить домой. Александр немного помялся на крыльце и увидел выходящего на улицу Томаса. Он остановился рядом с ним и для полной картины им нехватало только сигарет. Они стояли как два последних идиота, смотрящих на то, как трясутся деревья — ветер не утихал. Возможно, Гамильтон действительно сильно отвлёкся на стихию, на сильный ветер, который вряд ли мог походить чем-то на ураган, уничтожающий всё на своём пути. Возможно, просто не заметил взгляд Джефферсона, как обычно смотрит побитая собака. Наверное, потому и не сразу понял, что Томас говорит ему. Огляделся, понял, точно ему.

— Я буду для тебя кем захочешь, Гамильтон. Конкурентом. Партнёром. Другом. Любовником. Лоуренсом.

— А?

Александр моргнул. Вновь моргнул. Огляделся снова и понял, что других Гамильтонов не было. Он зажмурился так сильно, как будто хотел вдолбить глаза в череп. Поправил одежду, убрал лезущие волосы пятернёй, глубоко вздохнул пару раз, немного покачался с носка на пятку — нужно было вновь придти в себя.

Когда Томас перестал сверлить его нечитаемым тупым взглядом, стало более ли менее лучше, но ненадолго — вскоре Джефферсон подошёл к нему на довольно близкое расстояние; они стояли так, как стояли солдаты, их руки касались тыльными сторонами друг друга и поэтому Гамильтон поднял их вверх, к голове, чтобы вновь поправить волосы уже от нервов, чем от чего-либо ещё. Когда Томас рядом с ним, совсем рядом с ухом, громко заржал, как психически нездоровый человек, Александра натурально затрясло.

— Я не думаю, что ты меня не расслышал. — также хрипло сказал Томас и это было как-то странно и Александр немного ущипнул себя и убедился в том, что не спит. Жаль.

Зачем. Зачем. Зачем он это сказал? Зачем это было нужно? Чтобы Александр отреагировал на это? Посмотреть, что произойдёт, если он скажет, ну, вот это вот всё? Реакция у него, конечно, всё ещё отменная, но лучше бы он пораньше ушёл домой, несмотря на ветер. Не надо было испытывать судьбу. Почему Томас вообще говорил с такой интонацией в голосе, такой как будто у него кто-то умер (Какая, блядь, ирония, подумал Гамильтон, но других примеров в голове не было)?

Александр догадывался почему.

— Лоуренс мёртв, ты знаешь. — устало выдохнул он, как будто Томас совсем тупой. Александр не очень хотел смотреть в лицо Джефферсону, но мельком глянуть хотелось — он нервно криво улыбался, тёр ладони друг об друга и смотрел в пол. Он тоже приходил в себя, нужно подождать пару минут, чтобы поговорить нормально, то есть как и они обычно и разговаривают, как на Встрече кабинетов, когда до такого состояния дело не доходит.

Томас отошёл от него, посмотрел и сел на крыльцо — небось, подумал, что терять нечего, хотя бы надышусь перед смертью, посижу, пока он не уйдёт, ага, хрен тебе Джефферсон.

В голове у Александра всё ещё эхом крутились его слова, на которые не было нормального вразумительного ответа, кроме «пошёл нахер, Томас» и это было бы немного неправильным с его стороны и, о боже, неужели, он подбирает для него подходящие слова?

Если говорить о Лоуренсе, то у него волосы были мягкими, вьющимися, которые можно взять в кулак и длинные пряди щекотали бы его руку. Они были безумно мягкими и гладкими на это было просто невозможно смотреть. Джон редко их распускал, всегда стремился убрать в хвост, а редкие пряди, падающие ему на лицо ладонью убирал, убирал, убирал. У Томаса не так. Да, у него волосы были такими же кудрявыми, но это ничего не значило. Совпадение не более. Когда Томас со злобы, во время очередной дискуссии — сути которой Александр вспомнить никак не мог — прижался своим лбом к его лбу, он увидел лишь волосы стоящие дыбом, совсем близко, и парочку прядей, из-за пота прилипших к лицу. Джефферсон убрал их пятернёй, вырвав пару волос из головы, и продолжил говорить дальше, наконец отодвинувшись от него на порядочное расстояние. Тогда он понял, что его волосы жёсткие, спутанные и этим абсолютно отличавшимся от волос Джона. Его волосы хотелось трогать, проходя мимо хотелось их сильно сжать в кулаке, пропустить сквозь пальцы, но это всё детали.

Александр любит детали и уточнения, любит мелкие прикосновения, читать письма и стоять в немом шоке и не до конца осознавать, смысл письма, будто проваливаясь в пропасть — нужен был всего один шаг, чтобы упасть и, вот, он сделан. Не всегда удаётся вытянуть счастливый билет. Чем-то приходится платить. Не все письма из Южной Каролины нужно читать вслух. По крайней мере, не перечитывать, когда становится особенно тяжело.

Джефферсон выглядел так, как будто он перед ним провинился, а Гамильтон не очень хотел, чтобы он думал по-другому. Время шло, но, честно говоря, после всего этого хотелось только сильного урагана и застрелиться.

«Я буду для тебя кем захочешь, Гамильтон.»  
Будь тем, кем только захочешь, только не надо лишней драмы и пафоса.

«Конкурентом.»  
Вряд ли он мог жаловаться на то, что Джефферсон не был с ним согласен, что же поделать, каждый мыслит по-разному, тем более они смотрели с разных ракурсов на ситуацию и не смогли бы по-другому — слишком разные.

«Партнёром.»  
Гамильтон любил многогранность этого слова.

«Другом.»  
Нет уж, не нужно такого счастья.

«Любовником.»  
Гамильтон проклял Джефферсона. Для надёжности, три раза, чтобы полегчало. На удивление, даже стало лучше. Он присел рядом с ним на крыльцо и немного свыкся с ситуацией. Действительно, подумаешь.

«Лоуренсом»

— Блядь, Джефферсон.

Помогло ему не очень, но он хотя бы попытался. Томас, как немая статуя не сдвинулся ни на шаг и Александр хлопнул его по плечу. Реакции не последовало. Гамильтон вздохнул и посчитал до десяти.

Если говорить о Лоуренсе, то он мягкий. Не в плане его мягких волос, черт лица или его рук, а в плане характера. Он излучает тепло, рядом с ним хочется находится, при виде его улыбки что-то теплело у Гамильтона. У него было парочка шрамов, а у Джона был всего один на спине, зато длинный, как будто кто-то резанул по нему бритвой. Ещё у него была спина в веснушках и худые плечи, но это опять детали. Александр любит эти детали и уточнения, мелкие прикосновения, веснушки, улыбку Джона и кричать на Джефферсона. О нём, кстати, ему сказать нечего. Кроме того, что его в последнее время слишком много и он лезет не в своё дело. И сейчас на него кричать не очень хотелось.

Томас встал с крыльца, с усталым вздохом и Гамильтон поднялся за ним. Они поглядели друг другу в глаза и отвели от друг друга взгляд через довольно большое количество времени.

Если говорить о Лоуренсе, то он мёртв. На этом нужно давно было поставить жирную точку, он давно женат, на чудесной женщине и у него есть чудесный сын, который не перестаёт его радовать и пора принять этот факт.

— Прошло семь лет? — хрипло сказал Томас, прочищая горло. Гамильтон перестал удивляться его интонации уже с того момента в уборной и с этими раковинами.

— Да. — можно было и просто кивнуть головой, но почему-то Александру показалось это не очень правильным. Томас кивнул за него, быстро попрощался; сказал что-то по типу — до встречи, мистер Гамильтон! — и ушёл домой. В конце концов, никто не говорил, что ему нельзя посмотреть ему вслед, а после развернуться и пойти домой. Элайза действительно заждалась его дома.


End file.
